Par ma faute
by Globs
Summary: OS Faberry. Le poids d'une culpabilité trop lourde.


**Voici un petit OS Faberry, écrit d'une traite, juste comme ça. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.**

* * *

J'ai toujours voulu écrire. J'ai toujours voulu être un écrivain, célèbre de surcroît. Une auteure à succès dont on s'arracherait les œuvres. Raconter des histoires, transmettre des émotions par le biais des mots. Faire pleurer, rire ou encore indigner, offusquer.

Il y a bien longtemps que ma machine à écrire prend la poussière. Chaque jour elle se meurt un peu plus. Tout comme moi. Elle est comme une relique que l'on ose toucher. Elle symbolisait pourtant énormément à mes yeux. Elle me l'avait offerte. Elle devait être la clé vers un brillant avenir. Mais jamais je ne su comment faire ressentir comme je l'aurais voulu. Jamais les mots ne vinrent. Jamais.

Aujourd'hui, je la regarde avec mélancolie, remords et parfois colère. Elle a le goût amer de ma faiblesse et elle n'a pas bougé. Elle est posée sur mon bureau, prenant la rouille, engourdie par un manque de talent évident et me nargue sans relâche. Jamais je ne l'utiliserai. Plus maintenant. Il est trop tard. Mes rêves se sont envolés, statufiant le peu de génie dont je pensais disposer, figeant une à une les touches, les immobilisant dans la douleur de l'inactivité.

Je m'allume une cigarette et tire une bouffée d'un geste souple et assuré. Lorsque je recrache la fumée, je tente vainement d'extirper cette culpabilité qui m'étouffe, cette honte qui me ronge. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ma personne.

Mes traits sont tirés, mon teint pâlot et mes joues creusées par une succession d'échecs, autant professionnels que personnels. Allongée sur un canapé en cuir délavé, inconfortable au possible, je jette un regard sur ce qui fut jadis ma forteresse de solitude. Des photos, des livres, des journaux. Une quantité astronomique de journaux, répertoriant méticuleusement chacun des articles où je pouvais lire son nom.

Nonchalamment, je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds dont l'éclat n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. S'ils sont encore naturellement doux, ce n'est du qu'aux longs moments passés devant mon miroir à les brosser, machinalement, telle une automate sans âme.

Il fait sombre, les rayons du soleil traversant timidement les volets fermés depuis des lustres. Je n'apprécie même plus la lumière, la chaleur, la joie. Elle seule pouvait me procurer ce bonheur et elle s'en est allée. Par ma faute.

J'ai naïvement cru que la solitude me rapporterait la liberté. Aucune pression, aucun compte à rendre. Mais je me suite faite avoir par mon égoïsme. J'ai peu à peu glissé vers les ténèbres de ma création, sans même pouvoir poser mots sur mon mal-être. Je me suis mordu la queue, affamée et aigris, telle l'ouroboros.

Je me suis laissée traîner, sans résistance, dans la mort. Mon corps survit comme il le peut, mais la personne que je fus n'est plus.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ingurgite plus que tequila, café et tabac, m'amusant chaque jour que Dieu fait de mes démons. Nourriture solide de temps à autre. Je suis amaigrie et les fantômes de ma beauté et de ma jeunesse planent à mes côtés.

Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas quittée. Si elle me voyait maintenant, ni totalement morte, ni totalement vivante. Je survis tout juste, tant ma peine est corrosive. Elle pleurerait de rage, me secourait, hurlant que je suis tellement plus que ça. Elle ouvrirait les fenêtres en grand, m'aveuglant. Elle attraperait ma main et me traînerait dans la baignoire, usant de l'eau glacée pour créer un électrochoc.

Elle chasserait toute cette crasse de mon être et me redonnerait plaisir à vivre par son simple regard, son simple sourire.

En disparaissant, elle m'a tuée dans l'œuf. Lorsqu'elle est partie, j'ai cessé de respirer. Je n'ai plus tenté d'écrire, de penser, de me déplacer. Je me suis assise et j'ai pleuré, des jours, des semaines, des mois durant. La peine et le désespoir sont à présent mes plus fidèles amis, les véritables m'ayant tourné le dos ils y de ça bien longtemps, impuissants devant ma détresse.

Je ne leur en veux pas, elle seule aurait pu me sauver. Elle seule avait ce pouvoir de m'extraire de mon calvaire. Sait-elle cependant qu'elle m'y a envoyée ?

Je suis si sèche, aussi vide que le néant, qu'aucune larme n'ose encore couler sur ce visage meurtri qu'est le mien. Elle est mon amour perdu. Elle m'est inaccessible. Ma peau brûle de douleur lorsque j'imagine ses caresses que jamais je ne ressentirai à nouveau. Par ma faute.

Je regrette, aussi fort qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Shakespeare lui-même ne trouverait mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Il est impossible qu'un tel mot existe pour formuler mon chagrin, tant il me détruit, par sa puissance, son emprise.

Je suis tellement pathétique, et si maladroite avec le langage, que je ne prendrais pas le temps d'écrire une lettre. Lorsque l'ange de la mort m'emportera, personne n'aura d'explication. Tu es la seule qui aurait pu me pousser, me hisser vers la gloire vers laquelle, selon toi, j'étais destinée. Mais tu n'es plus. Par ma faute. Alors à quoi bon ?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire, profondément, envahissant mon entité de cette odeur tenace qu'est la honte, humiliante et permanente. J'allume une autre cigarette, espérant bêtement couvrir la puanteur ambiante de mon déshonneur par celle de la nicotine. Quelle futilité.

Je donnerai tout pour être à ta place. Mais puisque je ne peux la prendre, alors je te rejoins. Mon amour, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu peur, si je t'avais fait confiance, aujourd'hui, peut-être serions-nous ensemble, jouissant d'une félicité sans nom.

Ma bêtise n'a d'égale que ma colère. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis enfin prête à assumer mes sentiments, à te rejoindre et à passer l'éternité à tes côtés.

Mon amour, ce mélange doucereux d'alcool et de médicaments est mon aller simple vers ta présence. Et peut-être alors serais-je capable d'écrire, par de-là les cieux, l'étendue sans limite de ce que je ressens. Ce don qui est le mien et dont tu semblais voir à quel point il était beau explosera dans cet autre monde.

Une dernière cigarette, et enfin, je serais tienne à nouveau. Àjamais mon amour.

* * *

**Verdict ? **


End file.
